


the dark side of the moon

by tostitos



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ??????, Alternate Universe, Cheating, Drama, Infidelity, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, honestly idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: Minhyuk was weak, so so weak, against beautiful things - a simple man like any other. And Hyungwon was beautiful with his gentle eyes and explosive laughter, his soft thighs and warm hands. There was no way Minhyuk could resist being pulled in by his subtle allure, left to orbit the younger man like the earth does the sun. He was nothing if not terribly infatuated, terribly impulsive, terribly...terrible.





	the dark side of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> i should be sleeping because i have to take the jlpt tomorrow (today) but i didn't study so have this thing i just wrote out of nowhere

Minhyuk was weak, so _so_ weak against beautiful things — a simple man like any other. And Hyungwon was beautiful with his gentle eyes and explosive laughter, his soft thighs and warm hands. There was no way Minhyuk could resist being pulled in by his subtle allure, left to orbit the younger man like the earth does the sun. He was nothing if not terribly infatuated, terribly impulsive, terribly...terrible.

The night was quiet, not even a breeze brushing against the windows. Snoring slipped through the walls, soft under the sound of heavy panting and hitched, aborted cries.

Minhyuk dug his thumbs into a flat, toned stomach with a fluttering sigh and pushed, slowing down smooth rolling hips.

"Hyungwon," he exhaled deliriously into the darkness of the room, the end of his heated whisper muffled by soft fingers pressing into his lips.

Hyungwon shushed him, casting a worried glance over his shoulder to the closed door of the bedroom even though the third man sleeping in this apartment shared a wall with the head of the bed.

Poking his tongue past parted lips, Minhyuk curled it around one of those long fingers. He angled his head up to suck the finger in his mouth, eyes fixed on the way Hyungwon bit down hard onto his bottom lip to stifle an affected moan.

His pretty face was cast in shadow, the moon covered by clouds that only intermittently parted to light his skin aglow. His eyes, darker than the loneliest night, stared down at Minhyuk with emotions that had him feeling as if he was burning alive.

(He probably was, or he would be, when the consequences of his actions caught up to him and he found himself falling into the pits of hell).

Hyungwon ground his hips down harder, taking Minhyuk in as far as he could, and taking Minhyuk's breath with him as well. Eyes rolling back in his head, Minhyuk couldn't help the unfiltered groan that clawed its way out of his throat. Reflexively, his hips bucked, even if his thighs were already fit snug under the curve of Hyungwon's ass, and his hands tightened around his lover's slim waist.

Hyungwon's hand not wrapped tight around himself clamped down on his chest, dull nails not sharp or long enough to break skin no matter how much his fingers curled and clawed. He leaned over to glue their mouths together as he moved over Minhyuk nice and slow, unhurried in the late night, even with someone ignorant of their lovemaking sleeping in the next room.

He tasted sweet, like everything that was bad for Minhyuk and the infatuated man couldn't get enough — he needed more, needed Hyungwon like he needed air to breathe.

Slipping an arm around the younger man's waist, Minhyuk rolled them over.

Immediately, Hyungwon latched onto his neck and circled his legs around his waist. He dug the heels of his feet into the bones of Minhyuk's ass, pulling him in close with a sharp gasp and fluttering eyelashes.

Minhyuk wanted nothing more than to shower him everything he had — in praise, in money, in love. Caging his lover's head between his forearms, he muffled another groan of his name into the bite-reddened skin of his neck.

Hyungwon never came apart under his touch quiet like Minhyuk lost all sense of being under the younger man's. But Minhyuk was a weak man, so _so_ weak, and equally as unworthy.

Hyungwon turned him into the moon — spectacular only because the sun was casting its rays upon him and hiding a dark side that no one would ever see.

Hands came up to tangle and yank at his hair and Minhyuk slithered one down to tug at Hyungwon's dick trapped between them.

"Kiss me," Hyungwon ordered quietly, feverishly, with his hands pulling and back arching.

Minhyuk shushed him as had been done to him and chuckled brokenly when Hyungwon narrowed his eyes at him. Capturing those plush, deliciously swollen lips, Minhyuk kissed him delicately, thoroughly, as he fucked him into the sheets.

He swallowed every moan Hyungwon forgot to silence, muffled those he himself was never strong enough to contain. He let himself love Hyungwon like all of this was temporary, like he wasn't absolutely gone for the man under him. For a moment, he forgot — forgot about the man in the next room over, forgot about how much of an asshole he was, forgot that darkness like this would eventually come to light.

Minhyuk's hips faltered and he whispered a hot curse into Hyungwon's chin. With a leg hooked over his lower back, he kept his hips close, rutting deep into Hyungwon until he came clenching the sheets in his hands and with another call of the younger man's name.

He fisted Hyungwon until he followed over the edge, gasping and arching beautifully.

Everything he did was beautiful.

In between their attempts to catch their breath, they gazed at each other with fondness. Hyungwon reached up and pushed Minhyuk's damp hair off his forehead, smiling sated and in love.

And Minhyuk was sure he looked much of the same, if not more adoring.

"We can't stay here like this all night, Minhyuk," Hyungwon whispered after a moment.

And as much as he wanted to lie there in Hyungwon's gentle hold, they needed to get cleaned up and Hyungwon needed to leave.

"I'm sorry," Minhyuk returned as he sat up, wiping his hand on the sheets. He'd have to change them and do the laundry first thing in the morning.

Hyungwon shook his head. "Don't be," he said with an understanding smile that made the usual regret bleed in faster. "I'm not going to get mad at you for not coming out. You know that."

They shared small, feather light kisses as they pulled their clothes back on and tiptoed through the small apartment to the front door.

Hyungwon invited him to dinner in the middle of the week as he slipped his shoes on. Minhyuk agreed without hesitation, unable to do anything but follow the desires of his beautiful sun, and after another sweet kiss, he watched Hyungwon walk out of the door and away from him.

Returning to the room, Minhyuk stripped the sheets and carried them to the tiny laundry space next to the bathroom, shoving them into the open washing machine and leaving them there for later. He cracked the windows and replaced the sheets with fresh ones, arranging the blanket back on the bed from where he threw it to the floor before Hyungwon came over. He snatched the black trash bag from the can and tied it before walking to the kitchen to toss it in the trash there.

With a sigh, he made sure there was nothing he missed before returning to the guest bedroom to sleep.

 

"Oh, you're up early."

Minhyuk looked up from where he was staring into the light brown of his coffee. No matter how much creamer or sugar he added, it still tasted bitter.

The washing machine rattled in the background.

"Yeah," he mumbled, watching Kihyun walk over to where they keep the cups and mugs and take one down to pour his own coffee. "My grandma called."

"Did you come to bed last night? Usually you wake me up a little bit getting in but I didn't notice."

Minhyuk lifted his cup to his lips, taking a sip of his coffee that was hard to swallow. Not as hard as it was a couple months ago, but still difficult. "Slept on the couch."

Kihyun made a noise of confusion as he opened the fridge for the creamer. "Why?"

"I was up late working on some stuff. Didn't want to bother you since you always nag at me about your beauty sleep." Minhyuk plastered on a smile. Lying was easy, always had been.

Snorting, Kihyun finished preparing his coffee. "It's not my fault you're ugly," he joked as he walked over to where Minhyuk was leaning against the counter by the sink and nudging him with his elbow.

He leaned up for a kiss that Minhyuk granted him.

Minhyuk wasn't sure if it was the coffee or the regret that made the other man taste off. He wasn't sure if he felt as sorry to Kihyun as he did to Hyungwon, his beautiful Hyungwon who thought Kihyun was his straight roommate and not his boyfriend of two years.

"You're mean to me," Minhyuk pouted.

"Only because I love you."

Minhyuk laughed and kissed him again, told him that he'd cancel their reservations for dinner at Kihyun's favorite restaurant that Friday if he wasn't nicer to him.

He didn't remember the last time he explicitly told Kihyun he loved him too.

Kihyun laughed back, calling his bluff, before leaving Minhyuk in the kitchen to get ready for his internship.

And with a grimace he no longer had to hide, Minhyuk turned around and poured his coffee down the drain.

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask questions because i don't know what this is


End file.
